


Baby Don't Leave Me

by Anastasia_Fry27



Series: Klance Shorts Because Voltron Screwed Up [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), God I was smiling when I wrote this, I wrote this instead of my other projects, Like, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry guys, Stars save me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anywho, gay bois, klance, ooohh I should do A klance prompt week thing soon huh, sorry - Freeform, thas it have a nice night/day, that's right folks I finally wrote this prompt ya'll knew was coming, ugh I keep getting sidetracked, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: They Can Almost Sense Each Other Due To How Much They've Bonded.1/2Lance is really homesick, and Keith builds him a magical pillow fort.





	Baby Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> So uuuuhhhhh part one's only fluff... Part two has angst but fluff, I'm sorry but you had to be expecting angst in this I mean who exactly do you think I am???
> 
> __
> 
> Anyway there's a little thing in here (Easter Egg kinda???) so if you want to test your Voltron knowledge, comment below and tell me why the number mentioned in the chapter is special and you can submit prompt.

"Come on." Keith tugged Lance's arm as they walked through the castles halls.

 

"But we've been walking forever!" Lance groaned.

 

"It's your fault that you were across the castle from me."

 

"So you want me to stay right next to you at all times from now on?"

 

Keith didn't say anything for a moment. "I can't tell if I'd absolutely hate that or like that."

 

"Aw, you love me."

 

"You know I could always just not tell you why I'm dragging you all this way, and let you go back to crying in your bedroom over a nightmare."

 

"You wouldn't."

 

After a moment, Keith whispered. "Of course I wouldn't, I could never hurt you like that."

 

"How'd you know, that I was upset?" 

 

"I dunno." As soon as he said it, Lance gasped.

 

"It's cause you love me soooo~ much you sensed it!"

 

"That's physically impossible, but okay." Keith scoffed, but a small smile spread across his face as the finally reached the hallway he had been searching for. He reached the door at the end, and quickly typed in a quick passcode.

 

  _0729._

 

Lance's heart clenched when he saw the number, a goofy smile painting itself on his face.

 

When the doors slid open, Lance reached a hand out to part the two silky sheets hanging about a foot behind the door. When he did so, Lance gasped.

 

Lance stepped cautiously into the room, looking around in amazement at the sheets hanging from the ceiling and tied to the side to for a sort of tent, with more pillows than he could count around the edges of the room. In the middle was a large, flat pile of squishy pillows. The carpet was soft, or at least he thought it was from looking at it. Soft golden fairy lights hung around the room, running from one center point in the middle of the ceiling to different folds between the sheets in the circular room.

 

 "You built this?" He whispered, his eyes studying the room as he turned around in amazement.

 

Keith's smile was wide, and his eyes twinkled as he watched his boyfriend take in the sight. "All for us. With the help of Coran, he showed me the room and helped me reach some stuff, and gave me everything. But I made it because you said you were homesick lately and I didn't know what else to do so I kinda made this so we could come hide here and pretend that we're on Earth." Keith spread his hands, staring at the center bed of pillows.

 

"Carino, you're rambling." Lance walked back to Keith, and kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys shoulders. "I love it."

 

"The fort or my rambling?"

 

Lance laughed, squeezing him a little more. "Both."

 

"Thank you, Keith." Keith smiled up at him, his eyes shining as he stared at his entire world. He felt at peace, an they held each other late into the night.

 

* * *

 

"Okay but are you telling my Coran had to get the space equivalent of a ladder for you so you could reach the ceiling?"

 

"Oh my god, shut up already."

 


End file.
